


The King and I

by frenzyril



Category: GOT7, Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-07
Updated: 2014-07-07
Packaged: 2018-02-07 19:55:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1911744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frenzyril/pseuds/frenzyril
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Crowned Prince of the Lee Kingdom is looking for the perfect Crowned Princess. As the selection process became too troublesome, the King of Kim Kingdom have resulted to a decision that would change the History.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The King and I

**Title** : The King and I  
 **Author** : zai_frenzy  
 **Genre** : AU; Kingdom!Fantasy; Romance;  
 **Rating** : PG-13.

* * *

 

 

“Your Majesty,” one of the royal guards kneeled his right foot on the ground, while his arms were rested on his knees, “the Lee Kingdom delivered a parcel and a note for His Highness.”  
  
“Hand it over to Seungpil for thorough inspection.” The royal guard gave the parcel to the person beside the Queen. “You may now take your leave.”  
  
The royal guard left the castle. Seungpil, one of the Queen’s most trusted one, read the note aloud in the presence of Her Majesty.  
  
“The Great Lee Kingdom is inviting all of its acquainted realms for the coronation of its 27th King, Ruler and Magistrate; Prince Lee Donghae. The coronation will commence on the 15th day of March. All acquainted Royal Families are expected to make an appearance in the said event to intensify the bonds of every acquainted kingdom.”  
  
Seungpil opened the parcel and it contained a 24-Carat Diamond ring, which seemed to be an engagement ring. Another note was placed inside the velvet case of the ring.  
  
“As stated in the Executive Order #1015, the current King of Lee kingdom will choose the wife’s domicile for the successor of the throne. The wife can be a man or a woman whose age is between 18 and exactly 25. The successor of the throne neither the chosen wife doesn’t have any right to object.  
  
This ring is an invitation for engagement for the successor of the throne, Prince Lee Donghae. The King of the chosen kingdom has the right to choose the suitable wife for the successor.”  
  
“Very well then,” said the Queen in the most composed posture, “prepare the most expensive gown for Miyoung.” The Queen announced in the whole castle.  
  
“Your Majesty, how about your son, Prince Eunhyuk?” Seungpil asked the Queen.  
  
“He is not of my concern as for the moment. Let him wear what he wanted. But make sure that he wears something decent, decent to be distinguished as the Prince of Kim Kingdom.” The Queen said while walking away from her throne. Seungpil followed the Queen since it was his job as the most trusted one.  
  
“Mother! Has father arrived yet?” A very good looking Prince appeared on the doorway of the Queen’s room. “I’ve been waiting for him since yesterday.”  
  
“Eunhyuk darling, your father went to Lee Kingdom for a business proposal. Your father won’t be back until next week.” The Queen replied while admiring her reflection on the mirror. “Why don’t you just prepare for the upcoming coronation of Prince Lee Donghae? I’ve heard that he swings both ways. Maybe you got a chanc-”  
  
“No way! I’m not gay!”  
  
“Calm down, darling. There’s no need to be defensive.” The Queen laughed softly at her son’s attitude. Eunhyuk rolled his eyes for his mother’s playful attitude. He didn’t understand his mother well. Sometimes, she acted strict and disciplined, and sometimes she acted childish and friendly. But there was one thing he knew for sure; his mother loved him and his sister equally.  
  
A knock on the door interrupted their conversation.  
  
“Enter.” The Queen commanded in a diplomatic voice.  
  
“The dinner is now served, Your Majesty.” One of the maids in the castle said.  
  
“That’s great! I’m so hungry! Let’s go together, mother.” Eunhyuk said in a playful voice. Eunhyuk left the Queen’s room and dashed into the Dining Area, wherein different varieties of foods were served.  
  
The members of the Royal Family, excluding His Highness, gathered at the round table. The three of them were eating happily as the Royal Family’s Quartet plays a very melodious sound, livening up the ambience of the dining area. The royal servants, cooks and guards were stationed in the dining area. Every now and then, the servants were refilling the cup of the Royal Family’s cup with water and wine of choice.  
  
“Say Miyoung, Prince Lee Donghae is quite handsome, right?” Queen Bora started a conversation. “I think that you and Prince Donghae were compatible, isn’t it right, Eunhyuk?”  
  
“I think so too, mother.” Eunhyuk said while continuously enjoying the meals that was served in front of them. “I think Prince Donghae would be a perfect brother-in-law. If you just change his nasty personality, then he will be perfect.”  
  
Miyoung heaved a sigh. In all honesty, she really didn’t like Prince Lee Donghae. Prince Donghae was snobbish, cold-hearted, arrogant, selfish and narcissistic. Almost all bad traits were imposed on him. Miyoung wanted to marry a kind, responsible and selfless guy, even if the guy was a commoner, just like Choi Siwon.  
  
The Queen just stared at her daughter. She didn’t know what to do anymore. She couldn’t force her daughter because it’ll burden her. If only she had 3 or more daughters.  
  
“Are you really sure that you don’t want to be Prince Lee Donghae’s wife?” The Queen asked her daughter again.  
“I don’t want to marry him, mother. I really can’t marry a person like him.” Miyoung said plainly. Her facial expression was plain, but her heart was crying. She just wished that her father won’t let her marry Donghae.  
  
“Well, you know that you can’t refuse if you father chose you.” The Queen said.  
  
“I know that, mother.” Miyoung said. Miyoung finished her dinner and excused herself to head towards her room.  
Queen Bora heaved a sigh. She stared at her son who was still eating.  
  
“Eunhyuk, will you marry Prince Donghae in your sister’s stead?” Eunhyuk almost got choked. He didn’t expect that. He looked for a sign that his mother was just joking, but his mother’s gaze at him was serious. “Eunhyuk, do you love me?”  
“Yes mother. I love you. I can’t imagine my life living without you.” Eunhyuk stated.  
  
“If you love me, you will do anything for me, right?” Queen Bora said. Not really a question, but a statement.  
“Yes mother.”  
  
“Then, volunteer yourself to marry Prince Donghae.” The Queen said blatantly.  
  
“W-what? But why?” Eunhyuk asked nervously. He didn’t like where this conversation was heading.  
  
“You know well that your sister has suicidal tendency, right?” Queen Bora’s tears started to fall on her eyes. “I really don’t know what to do anymore, Eunhyuk.”  
  
The Queen sobbed as Eunhyuk caressed his mother’s back. The Queen didn’t know what to do anymore. She can’t let Miyoung marry the person she didn’t love because she might attempt suicide again. And at the same time, she couldn’t let her only son marry a guy, since it will be shameful for their family. But being a wise Queen, she had decided to choose life over pride. She couldn’t let Miyoung kill herself. She could bear the murmurs and gossips about her family, but she couldn’t bear to lose her beloved daughter.  
  
The servants, including the cooks, maids and guards, surrounding the Royal Dining Area were somehow taken aback at Her Highness’ reaction. This was the first time they saw Her Highness sobbed. The Queen, normally, didn’t show much of her true expression. But this time, the Queen couldn’t help herself act as if nothing had happened.  
  
Prince Eunhyuk signaled for a Royal Guard to help him support the Queen to go to her room, since she was barely able to walk after the breakdown. The servant, named Yien, went and assisted the Queen towards her room.  
  
After ensuring that the Queen was sleeping peacefully, Prince Eunhyuk and Royal Guard Yien carefully closed the door of the room.  
  
As if on cue, another Royal Guard came running towards Prince Eunhyuk when the door shut closed.  
  
“Your Majesty, the King had just arrived. His Highness wanted to summon you to his room.” The Royal Guard said while panting. He looked up at the Royal Prince but quickly averted his eyes when he met Yien’s.  
  
“Thank you, Jinyoung. Please tell the King I’ll be there after a few.” Prince Eunhyuk ordered and Royal Guard Jinyoung nodded in agreement. “Yien, please go with Jinyoung. I think he needed a push to talk to the King.” Prince Eunhyuk smirked at Yien. Almost everyone in Kingdom knew that Yien had special affection for Jinyoung, but sadly, the latter didn’t reciprocate it.  
  
“I think Yien’s not necessary. I can manage on my own, Your Majesty.” Jinyoung said.  
  
“If you say so.” Prince Eunhyuk winked at Jinyoung then he departed.  
  
In actuality, Prince Eunhyuk just wanted to divert his attention by teasing Jinyoung and Yien so that he could not think of the marriage. He loved his sister, yes. But he also loved himself. He wanted to protect his sister, but he wanted to protect himself too.  
  
He arrived in front of his father’s room. He was facing the gigantic door and yet he was afraid to touch the doorknob. He gulped an invisible lump on his throat and build up enough courage to knock at the door. After neutralizing himself, he finally knocked at the door. The King’s Royal Servants opened the door for him and he entered. He walked onto the red carpet and sat on the chair near the King’s throne.  
  
“Father, I heard that you wanted to summon me. What’s our business?” Prince Eunhyuk respectfully asked. His Highness looked at his son and took a deep breath.  
  
“The Lee Kingdom wanted to marry a royal figure from our family.” Prince Eunhyuk got more nervous. “I personally went to the Lee Kingdom and talked with their King. We’ve actually made an agreement. I want you, my son, to-”  
  
Before the King could finish his sentence, a loud knock was heard. The King signaled for his Royal Servants to open the door. And when the door opened, a terrified Royal Guard came running towards the throne.  
  
“Your Highness! Your Highness!” The Royal Guard exclaimed.  
  
“What is the problem?” The King asked. His face was somehow annoyed because someone interrupted his conversation with his son.  
  
“Princess Miyoung! She... She... She...” The Royal Guard, who happened to be one of Princess Miyoung’s servants, said. “She is missing!”  
  
“What?!”


End file.
